


Beautiful

by Jimin



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae wasn't used to compliments, move over he wasn't used to being classified as 'beautiful'. But Himchan thought differently and used his persuading powers to make his partner believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

The words hit the younger like nothing before did. It wasn’t because they were something shocking or something bad, no, it was because of the person who said it. The most perfect person in his eyes just told him he was beautiful.

 

The two sat on the sofa in their dorm. They’ve just come home and haven’t really thought about anything but cuddling against each other. It is something they haven’t really done in a while and now with the empty dorm it was the perfect time.

 

Himchan was pressed against Youngjae who held the elder in his lap. The elder was talking about random stuff Youngjae paid no attention to but he did like the sound of the elder’s voice. He liked how Himchan would laugh at his jokes from time to time.

 

Suddenly Himchan lifted his head from Youngjae’s chest and looked at Youngjae’s eyes. “I love you, Youngjae-ah.” he said and brushed out Youngjae’s fringe. He played with the hair for a bit before lowering his fingers on Youngjae’s skin and slowly dragging them down the side of the younger’s face.

 

Even after three months they’ve been dating Youngjae couldn’t help but blush at the words. He would blush every single time Himchan said he loved him or had his hands on some part of his body. “I love you too, Himchan hyung.” Youngjae said in a small timid voice. His eyes darted up to look at the elder. “I love you a lot.” he said and smiled lowering his head.

 

Himchan laughed when Youngjae lowered his eyes and stroked the younger’s cheek. “So beautiful.” He said and hooked his fingers below Youngjae’s jaw lifting the younger’s face up.

 

Youngjae though, didn’t feel the elder’s fingers. He has frozen the moment the word _beautiful_ escaped Himchan’s lips. He was called beautiful before, but never by the man he had thought to be the most perfect, incredible and, well, beautiful.

 

Himchan saw Youngjae stiff under his touch and retreat his fingers. He instead placed his hands on Youngjae’s shoulders and shook him gently. “Jae-ah, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly. His eyes were wide and he stared at the still unmoving boy.

 

After what seemed like eternity to Himchan Youngjae blinked, lifting his head to look at the elder’s eyes. Himchan had latched himself to the boy saying, “You scared me. Don’t ever do that again.”

 

Youngjae haven’t returned the hug for a bit, “Do you really think so hyung?” he asked instead and pushed Himchan away, just enough so he can look him in the eyes.

 

“What are you talking about?” Himchan asks. He looks hurt and retreats his hands from Youngjae’s waist.

 

“About me being,” Youngjae hesitates, “ _beautiful._ ” he says and it sounds more like a question. 

 

Himchan stares at the younger for a moment before hitting him in the chest. “You froze because I called you beautiful?” he almost yelled. “Yoo Youngjae, I swear to god I will kill you if you don’t stop with all this nonsense!”

 

Youngjae couldn’t help but smile at his hyung and the girly hits he receive for the latter. “So you do think I’m beautiful?” he asked again.

 

The hits from Himchan stopped and he looked almost mad right now. He narrowed his eyes and tightened his lips in a straight line. He waged an idea in his eyes before standing up and pulling Youngjae with himself. “Come with me you idiot and I’ll give you an answer.” He said when Youngjae tried to free himself from his grip.

 

Himchan had dragged the younger to the big mirror they had in the bedroom and made Youngjae stand in front of it. He stood behind the younger and hugged him from behind. “Do you know what I see in this mirror?” he asked and rested his head on Youngjae’s shoulder.

 

Youngjae shook his head making Himchan giggle. “I see the most amazing and the most beautiful person in the world.” He said and tightened his grip on Youngjae’s waist.

 

Youngjae snickered, “That’s because you can see yourself.” 

 

“No jerk.” Himchan hit Youngjae at the back of his head. “That’s because I can see you.” He said and pecked Youngjae’s cheek.

 

Youngjae blushed again and turned to Himchan, “Stop it hyung.” He whined and wrapped his hands around Himchan’s neck.

 

He pulled the elder forward their lips meeting in a soft kiss. But that wasn’t what Himchan was thinking. He pulled Youngjae closer, hands making their way under Youngjae’s shirt, grazing over the milky skin of Youngjae’s back.

 

“You know they’ll be back soon, right?” Youngjae asked pulling away from Himchan’s lips. He didn’t want to stop the elder but he had to. They have been warned by the rest of the group that if they see them fucking at any time they’ll be sleeping on the roof, naked.

 

“Please Youngjae-ah.” Himchan whined. “I need you.” he said desperately pulling at Youngjae’s pants. He already had his hands inside younger’s pants groping at his ass. His member was also fully aware of the surroundings and was poking at Youngjae’s side.

 

Youngjae was close to complying with his hyung’s wishes but the sound of doors opening and the rest of the group stopped him. Himchan sighed loudly and threw his head back. He had enough time to pull his hands out of Youngjae’s pants before the doors were opened and Daehyun came in.

 

“Hello princesses.” he said and threw his bag on the floor next to his bunk. He was about to make another funny comment, but Himchan pushing him against the wall and saying; “I will kill you all” in an unbelievingly threatening tone, stopped him.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Daehyun asked once Himchan was out of room.

 

“He got excited but you fucked up the fun time.” Youngjae said and made his way over to the bathroom following Himchan.

 

Just as he was about to close the doors behind himself and help Himchan with his hard on, he was pulled out by Yongguk who just smiled at him and pushed him at the chair. “Just because you’re legal now doesn’t mean I’ll allow your shit in this dorm. Ok?” he said and turned to the two maknaes staring at them. “Don’t even try.” he threatened the two knowing they’d imitate Himchan and Youngjae.

 

 


End file.
